epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool vs Boba Fett/Rap Meanings
'Deadpool:' Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue: (Deadpool begins the battle, but he does not realize it is his turn to rap right away and is initially caught a bit off-guard. When referring to comics, the word "issue" refers to an individual episode of the story, typically presented in a form similar to a magazine. However, Deadpool will discuss his first issue, or "problem", with having to rap against Boba Fett, which he explains in the next line.) I barely even know enough about you to diss you! (Fett is famous for the mystery surrounding him in the original ''Star Wars trilogy, where his appearances are few and far between. Deadpool says the reason he finds it hard to battle Fett is because he does not have a lot of screentime in the original trilogy.)'' But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up (Deadpool starts to speak directly to the audience. He is well-known for "breaking the fourth wall", i.e. being aware that he is a comic book character and addressing his readers. Here, he assures the viewers of this battle that he will still be the winner despite his supposed lack of knowledge on Fett.) And lose to the dude a huge toothy cootchie chewed up?! (In ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Fett is defeated when his jetpack malfunctions, causing him to plummet into the sarlacc pit, which Deadpool says resembles a vagina, or "cootchie", with teeth.)'' That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas! (The phrase "That's bananas!" is an idiom synonymous with "That's crazy!" Of his vast arsenal, Deadpool's preferred weapons are twin katanas, a form of sword first invented in feudal Japan, which he says he will cause pain with when he wields them.) Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my lady bug pajamas! (Deadpool's best-known costume is an entirely red and black full-body armor, which makes him look like a ladybug. In numerous appearances, Deadpool has had a teleportation device, which he could use to "vanish", as is shown while he says the line.) I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa, (Deadpool's character is known for being unique, whereas Boba Fett is the clone/son of Jango Fett, who was widely regarded as the best bounty hunter in the ''Star Wars universe and was used as the genetic template to clone the Grand Army of the Republic. Xerox is a brand of photocopiers often used to make copies of paperwork, so Deadpool belittles Fett by calling him a copy, as well as a lesser villain. Deadpool is famous for making many pop culture references; in this case, he dresses up as Elvis Presley and impersonates him for a couple lines. Since Deadpool talks about Fett being a copy of his father, he is likely using this impression as a way to demonstrate it in the same way Elvis impersonators copy Elvis. This once again breaks the fourth wall, as Deadpool's voice actor, EpicLLOYD, portrayed Presley in a previous battle, which Deadpool could be referencing.)'' Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba! (Fett worked alongside Darth Vader in ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back to capture Solo for losing one of Jabba the Hutt's smuggling shipments and not paying him back. He soon became one of Jabba's go-to mercenaries. Deadpool calls Fett a temporary employee for Vader, leading to him getting hired to do "odd jobs" for Jabba.)'' I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy! (Deadpool says he is fit whereas Fett is not. It also refers to Deadpool's tight costume as opposed to Fett's loose costume.) Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy! (In ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Jango Fett, Boba Fett's father, is decapitated by Mace Windu, who is portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson.)'' Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape! (Fett is a bounty hunter, meaning he makes a living off of hunting others who have bounties, or rewards for their capture, placed on them. Deadpool comments on the dirtiness of his cape by saying it needs a Bounty, a play on words with the brand of paper towels and the reward for capture.) Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it in your face! (In response to Fett's filthy cape, Deadpool thinks he should complain about it by writing a letter to someone in hopes that they will clean it. He then makes fun of Fett's helmet by saying it looks like a letterbox due to its thin visor and antenna. This could also be a play on the term "In your face!", which is used as an aggressive insult.) 'Boba Fett:' Good thing I keep Tums in the Slave I 'cause your style makes me spacesick, (The ''Slave I was originally Jango Fett's spaceship until Fett took possession of it. Tums are a brand of antacid used to treat upset stomach. Fett says that Deadpool's verses are enough to make him nauseous. He says "spacesick" as a play on words from seasick, as he owns a spaceship rather than a seaship.)'' And your bars are like your old pal Cable: fucking basic! (Nathan Summers, better known as Cable, is a mutant and the future son of mutants Cyclops and Red Queen, as well as an ally and friend of Deadpool. "Basic cable" refers to the standard bundle of channels available from most cable television providers. Fett says that Deadpool's rapping is boring, much like both Cable the character and cable television. Basic is also the name of the standard, simple language spoken across the ''Star Wars universe.)'' I'll smack a merc in the mouth if he doesn't quit running that lip off! (Fett makes a play on words of Deadpool's nickname, "merc with a mouth", a nickname he earned for being an extremely talkative mercenary. Fett threatens to hit Deadpool in the mouth for talking too much.) Bitch, who you calling clone? You're a Deathstroke ripoff! (Deathstroke is a DC character whom many readers have noted shared similarities with Deadpool, even as far as their similar names. Both are antiheroes, familiar with swords, have a regenerative healing factor and similar costumes. Furthermore, Deadpool was originally created to be a parody of Deathstroke. Fett says Deadpool's lines about him being a clone is hypocritical when he is a copy of Deathstroke.) You stole Spider-Man's eyes and Snake Eyes' weapons! (Spider-Man is another character in the Marvel universe known for his giant white and black eyes. Snake Eyes is a G.I. Joe character (the comics of which were also published by Marvel between 1982 and 1994) who also carries a Japanese sword. Fett compares Deadpool's physical attributes to other comic characters, as well as building off the previous line where he calls him out as a ripoff.) You got Wolverine's powers; man, you're comic sloppy seconds! (Continuing from the last line, Fett also compares Deadpool to Wolverine, who is arguably one of the most notable members of the X-Men. Deadpool and Wolverine both have accelerated healing abilities and have worked with each other on various occasions. "Sloppy seconds" is a slang phrase for when a man has sexual intercourse with a female or male partner who already has received another man's penis in the relevant orifice and is therefore wet and "sloppy". Fett uses this term as an analogy to show disgust that Marvel would try to cash in on the branding of similar characters by giving Deadpool attributes that previous heroes already have.) That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school (Dr. Killebrew was the geneticist responsible for giving Deadpool his powers of regeneration. Fett thinks he did not do such a great job, and should be retrained in the art of medicine, continuing his thought on the next line.) 'Cause right now, you're no good to me, Deadpool! (In ''The Empire Strikes Back, Fett says the phrase, "He's no good to me dead," referring to Han Solo, whom Jabba the Hutt had tasked Fett with collecting. Solo was tortured by Darth Vader's minions, and Fett assumed he would kill him, although this was not the case. Fett also makes a play on Deadpool's name.)'' 'Deadpool:' Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack? (Deadpool notices Fett's jetpack which contains a missile and compares it to a backpack.) Well, I guess you'll be alright if a fucking bird attacks! (Deadpool then calls it useless unless a simple flying creature such as a bird attacks him. This might also be a reference to ''Angry Birds Star Wars, in which you unlock the Fett missions by finding his "missile backpacks".)'' Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw, (Deadpool comes in as a carny announcer and presents the audience to Fett as an overrated character due to his extreme popularity despite being a character who plays a minor role compared to other characters of his franchise.) With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was, "AAAH!" (Fett had a total of five lines throughout the entirety of the original Star Wars trilogy. The "AAAH!" referred to here was uttered by Fett when he fell into the sarlacc pit. This was not voiced by Fett's actor, however; the makers of Star Wars decided to use the Wilhelm scream instead. It is a prerecorded stock sound effect which has been used across multiple movies and television shows, and is commonly mocked by viewers because of its overuse and memorability. This is also a possible fourth wall break, referencing how Boba Fett had five lines in Hitler vs Vader 3, the final battle of the Hitler vs Vader trilogy, and one of them was the Wilhelm scream.) 'Boba Fett:' I only need five lines 'cause I look fucking great. (Fett says he only needs five lines in the trilogy to become a great character, as well as the fact that his costume appealed to fans. Most of Fett's popularity came from viewers theorizing about his backstory before his story was created in the prequels and the ''Star Wars expanded universe.)'' You look like someone spilled lasagna on your face! (Deadpool is known to have a very hideous face behind his mask. He was given his regeneration ability while he was sick with cancer, resulting in a heavy amount of scarring. Fett says it looks as though someone spilled lasagna, an Italian flat pasta made with copious amounts of sauce, on his face. This could also be a reference to a scene from the ''Deadpool movie which features Wade Wilson, with his face scars visible, listening to T. J. Miller’s character, Weasel, continually come up with comical analogies as to how ugly he is.)'' But you're worth a lot to me if I bring you back dead. (Fett is a bounty hunter, and says that if he kills Deadpool, someone would give him a good payment. At the same time Fett references the line from ''The Empire Strikes Back, in which he questions Darth Vader as to whether Han Solo will survive being frozen in carbonite. Fett then states, "He's worth a lot to me," as he was given the task of collecting and bringing Solo back to Jabba the Hutt. This could also be a reference to how Deadpool is nearly impossible to kill, which would mean that the bounty for him dead would be an extremely high one.)'' Schizophrenics pay triple: one for each head. (One side effect of Deadpool's healing ability is that the neurons of his brain are unstable. He thus has an incurable medical condition, making him unpredictable, and is generally thought to be the cause of his overly excitable personality. Deadpool does frequently talk to himself like most schizophrenics, but his condition has not been officially diagnosed. Because Fett assumes he has schizophrenia, he makes a joke that each of Deadpool's personalities will be counted when Fett receives his payment for defeating Deadpool.) 'Deadpool:' Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices! (In the ''Star Wars special edition, Fett's voice is changed. This is also a fourth wall joke about how Fett was previously used in Hitler vs Vader 3 as a backup rapper for Vader, where he was voiced by Ray William Johnson. Schizophrenics are often described as having different voices in their head. Furthermore, this also jokes about how Deadpool himself has two different voices in his head, with one of the two voices being the ones saying this line.)'' You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices! (The ''Star Wars Holiday Special is a 1978 television movie in which Fett makes his first appearance. The film is notorious for its terrible plot and casting decisions, among many other problems. It is also worth noting that George Lucas himself has stated that making the holiday special was one of his biggest mistakes in the movie industry. The line "full of bad choices" is said by the other voice in the head of Deadpool.)'' 'Boba Fett:' You think your chimichanga's hot, but you couldn't be milder. (Chimichangas are a Mexican dish prepared by deep-frying a burrito. Chimichanga is also Deadpool's favorite word to say, being one of his more famous phrases despite not caring much for the food. Fett compares Deadpool's style to a mild, non-spicy chimichanga, which would not be as tasty. This could also be a joke about sexual preference.) You should've made the choice to ditch the prick from Van Wilder! (In the movie ''National Lampoon's Van Wilder, Van Wilder is played by Canadian actor Ryan Reynolds, who also portrays Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and Deadpool. Reynolds' portrayal in X-Men Origins: Wolverine was panned for creative differences with the comics. Fett says that instead of letting Reynolds reprise the role of Deadpool, he should have been dropped from the role and recast.)'' 'Deadpool:' And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned! (Most of Fett's backstory came from the ''Star Wars expanded universe. After the Walt Disney Company bought the right to the Star Wars series, it announced that the expanded universe was no longer canon, which included most of Fett's backstory. Deadpool makes fun of Fett due to most of the interesting parts of his character being removed. This could also be referencing the Star Wars 1313 game, which is mainly about Fett. The game has many production problems, and it is still on hold.)'' You let a kiwi hold your gun and he fucked up your canon! (In ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the child Boba Fett was portrayed by Daniel Logan, while Jango Fett and other unhelmeted clones were portrayed by Temuera Morrison. Logan and Morrison are from New Zealand, hence being referred to as a Kiwi, a popular nickname for someone from the country. This line also makes fun of Fett's portrayal in the prequels and how it subsequently destroyed his credibility as a character. His canon (backstory) is being tarnished by it. This is also a play on the words canon and cannon, a type of gun that Fett may use.)'' So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say! (Deadpool tells Fett to not talk about movies he is in since without the expanded universe, Fett has limited material.) Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far, far away! (One of Fett's weapons is an arm dart which can tie up the target. Jar Jar Binks is a character from the ''Star Wars prequels, who is considerably hated by most of the fandom. "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…" is a famous quote from the Star Wars opening crawl. Deadpool tells Fett to leave and take the worst part of the Star Wars series with him.)'' 'Boba Fett:' I'm a legend; you're a trend. You ain't got half the skills I got. (Fett says he is a legend, as he is part of one of the biggest franchises in movie history and is remembered since then, while Deadpool's popularity is often seen as just a trend, becoming popular because of the character's personality.) I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (ugh!): Boba Fetty Wap! (Fetty Wap is a rapper who broke into the mainstream in 2015. A well-known feature about him is having glaucoma in his left eye, which prevents him from being able to open it. Since Boba Fett and Fetty Wap have similar names, he combines them to joke about him being able to beat Deadpool with one eye closed, which most people say to show they are so skilled that they only need one eye to do something.) And then I'll call Domino's. (Ooh!) She likes what I'm shaking. (Domino is a mutant from the ''X-Men franchise, part of the X-Force with Deadpool. According to the Deadpool video game, she and Deadpool once dated. Fett also references the pizza chain Domino's since customers call pizza places such as Domino's to make orders.)'' She prefers my durasteel to your Canadian bacon! (Durasteel is a form of metallic alloy in the ''Star Wars universe. Its name is a portmanteau of "durable" and "steel", and Fett uses these qualities to refer to his penis. Deadpool is a Canadian citizen (as is his actor Ryan Reynolds), and Canadian bacon is a form of bacon more closely related to ham. Fett is comparing Deadpool's own privates to a weak, floppy slice of Canadian bacon. This might be also a play on words continuing from the previous line for Domino's Pizza, which offers a topping of Canadian bacon.)'' Now take a lesson from a genuine assassin who's blasting foes! (Fett claims Deadpool is not a real assassin, and he is about to be taught a lesson. In the ''Star Wars universe, people use blasters that shoot lasers, as opposed to regular guns that shoot bullets.'' I come equipped with a full set of sick Mandalorian flows! (Boba Fett's "father", Jango Fett, was from the famous Mandalorian warrior race. Also, Fett's armor is the type used by Mandalorian warriors.) Everybody knows you got that power of regeneration. (Deadpool's primary power is the ability to rapidly heal from any physical injury. This also makes him immune to mind control and poisonous drugs.) Now run home and heal from this disintegration. (Following from the previous line, Fett says that his rhymes have destroyed Deadpool, and he should run away from the battle to heal and avoid being hurt further. Also, in ''The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader specifically tells Fett, "No disintegrations," which implies that Fett is known for disintegrating his foes.)'' Category:Rap Meanings Category:Bonus Battle Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Forrest Whaley Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez Category:Edward Vilderman